Similare yet diffrent
by lunaluv22
Summary: Tori and syrus are stuck inside together during a storm. Will syrus confes his true feelings? Warning yaoi, lemon don't like don't read.


Simalure yet different

When a rain storm candles classes, syrus finds himself not where he expected, with his crush. Chazz's lackey tori wakame, (the blue haired boy with glasses and a country accent) when they're stuck together syrus think about their similarities and difference he tell tori how he feels? Warning slash, lemon disclaimer I don't own the charictors.

I've noticed there aren't very many tori parings so that's why I'm holding a contest if anyone's interested. The contest is who can write the best/most original tori wakame yaoi pairing. I hope to see so interesting stories and see what parings you come up with.

Syrus moaned as a hand trailed down his chest, the person's bare leg brushing against his inner thigh. Syrus's glasses lay on the desk next to him, but he knew who was touching him. Tori wakame stood over him kissing and nipping his neck. Syrus gasped as he moved lower "should I stop?" Tori asked sensing syrus tense up "no, please keep going. I want you inside me" syrus begged "if you insist" tori whispered in his ear. He gave gave it a quick nip, before moving lower again. Syrus's already blurry vision, became pure haze as his lust took over. Tori took time to prepare syrus, before he pushed in, syrus gasped wrapping his arms around tori's neck. "It's ok I gotcha" tori said pushing in and out "sp-speed up" syrus gasped. "Will do" tori said doing as the younger bluenette asked. Syrus gasped again barring his face in the crock of tori's neck "please more I need you, all of you" syrus begged. "All you have to do is ask" tori said speeding. "Oh tori more, tori" syrus moaned as tori sucked his neck.

BOOM!

Syrus shot up, as thunder boomed outside "whoa that's one way to wake up" jaden mumbled still half asleep. Syrus looked around and saw he had fallen asleep in class. So it was just a dream syrus thought face going bright red, he turned to look up at tori in the back. "I should've known it was a dream, he's way out of my league' thought syrus. Suddenly chancellor shepherd came over the intercom. "Everyone because of the weather we're releasing the students back to their dorms." Syrus stood in the door way watching jaden and hassleberry run into the poring rain to the red dorm. "Aren't ya goin' to go with 'em?" Someone asked, syrus's heart skipped a beat reconzing the south country accent. Syrus turned to see tori standing next to him "N-no" syrus stuttered "don't worry I ain't here to torcher ya" tori told him. Syrus blushed he looked more closely at tori "your hair" he gasped noticing it.

Tori ran a hand through his now shoulder length hair "yea I was busy over the summer. And school started before I had a chance to cut it" tori told him "well it looks good on you" syrus told him blushing darker. "Thanks" tori said looking out at the rain "you wanna hang out?" Syrus blurted out, as tori turned to go, tori turned back to him. 'stupid why'd I do that?' Syrus screamed in his head "sure I've got nothing better to do" tori told him. "Really?" Syrus asked surprised, tori nodded. "Come on my dorm's closer" he said "ok" syrus said 'I can't believe this I must be dreaming' syrus thought pinching himself. 'I'm not dreaming this is real' he thought "huh?" Syrus said feeling something on his head, he saw tori's coat. He looked up at tori from under the blue coat "come on, before the storm get's worse" tori said running for the dorm. "Hey! Wait up!" Syrus cried running after tori, they splashed through the puddles by the time they got there they were drenched.

Tori more than syrus, since he'd given syrus his coat "come on there are towels in the linen closet" tori told him. "Thank you" syrus mumbled fallowing him, tori handed him the towel. Syrus dried off slowly, watching tori "ahh!" Syrus cried, as someone hit him. He scrambled to find his "what's wrong slifer? You-ah!" syrus's eyes adjusted, as someone placed his glasses on his face, he saw tori nealing in front of him. He also saw another obelisk with a broken nose "I hate when people pull stuff like this. Easy for them to laugh they can still see afterwords" tori said pulling syrus up. Syrus fallowed tori to his room, clutching his (tori's) coat "make yourself at home" tori said opening the door. Syrus muttered a shy thank you walking in, tori closed the door. And slipped his shoes off, syrus fallowed tori's suit and slid his off. He looked around tori's room, the furniture was pushed against the walls. There were several books shelves filled with books all alphabetized.

There was a small kitchenette, a door to the bathroom, a large window, with a little place to sit. There was a rack of CDs all alphabetized by band. Syrus didn't know what he was expecting, but it wasn't this, tori took his coat from syrus pulling him from his thoughts. "You can take yours off too" tori told him lying his coat on a chair. Syrus lay his coat on the arm of the chair that tori lay his on. Syrus stared at tori's, he looked to make sure tori was busy, before grabbing tori's coat. He held it close inhaling tori's sent, it was like cinnamon mixed with watermelon. "Hey syrus" tori called, syrus realized what he was doing and tossed tori's coat back onto the chair. Tori stuck his head out "if you're cold you can take a shower" tori told him.

"Thanks, but I don't have anything to wear" syrus said "you can barrow something of mine" tori said. Walking over to his dresser, he rummaged inside "now I know I buried that somewhere in here. Ah! Here it is" tori said pulling something out, he turned and handed syrus the pjs. "My mum packed these, but we have the school's. And I've grown out of them" tori said. "they might be a bit big, but they should be about your size" "thanks" syrus said blushing. And going into the bathroom "towels on the towel rack" tori called. "Got it" syrus called back closing the door. He shied and looked around the small room, the walls were tiled with red tiles, there was a mirror over a sink. Syrus put the clothes on the sink and shed his own clothes. He put them in the hamper and got into the shower. 'I wonder if tori's dating anyone?' syrus thought, scrubbing shampoo in his hair. He mentally slapped himself 'of course he is there's no way someone as hot as him doesn't have a boy or girlfriend.' Syrus thought rinsing his hair, he turned off the water and carefully stepped onto the bath mat. He felt around for the towels, once he found one he dried off. And put on the pjs tori lent him, he then placed his glasses on his nose and looked at himself in the mirror, then walked out.

Tori came out of the kitchen and looked syrus over, his light blue hair drooped from the water. And the sleeves fell over his hands, tori snicked "you could get mistaken for my little brother in that" he joked. "You have a little brother?" Syrus asked "no, just an older sister" tori told him, pulling some clothes out of his dresser. "Think I'll take a shower myself, make yourself at home, you can barrow one of my books if you want" he said. Syrus nodded, trying to stop a nose bleed at the thought of tori in the shower. The door closed and syrus walked over to the rack of CDs, he saw breaking Benjamin, evanescence, skillet, and three days grace. He turned and picked up the book on the desk. "the lovely bone? Sounds interesting" he whispered, he walked to the window bench and climbed on. The window was big and showed the storm outside. He watched lightning flash "1,2,3,4-" thunder boomed "the storms four miles away" he whispered hugging the book to his chest.

'I wonder if on nice days tori pushes the window open and leans out, looking over the island?' Syrus thought, he turned hearing the door open, he saw tori. He can out wearing gray sweat pants and a purple T-shirt, drying his dark turquoise hair. He threw the towel back into the room and walked over to syrus. He picked up a black cord off the table next to the window and tied his hair back into a simple ponytail. Syrus pretended to read while peeking over the top of the book, watching tori go back into the kitchen. Syrus shied and thought about tori, 'he's so cool and I'm such a geek' he thought. 'We're both sidekicks, but tori's so strong, confident, and nice.' He smiled thinking about how he'd watched tori duel, how he'd seen him stand up to chazz. Even when chazz got angry, even when he didn't act like a friend. Tori always looked out for him and rai, even if it meant getting on their bad side. 'I can't stand up to jaden to save my life or his' syrus thought. He shed and read the book till, tori came out with two cups of hot chocolate. "Thought you might be thirsty" he said handing one to syrus. "Thanks" syrus said, he saw there were little marshmallows in it and it had whipped cream. And two chocolate cream filled sticks, he took a sip "this is really good" he said. As tori lit a several candles all around the room "thanks made it myself" he said.

"You're a really good cook" syrus said "thanks" tori said turning off the lights. As lightning flashed "1,2,3-" Boom! Thunder roared "so the storms three miles away" syrus whispered. "That's why I'm turning off the lights, 'cause the storm might knock out the power" tori told him. "Yea that makes sense" syrus said, as tori put a flash light on the table beside syrus. And one by the table near the other edge of the window. Tori grabbed a book and sat across from syrus, he picked up a remote on the table. He pressed a button on it and lithium by evanescence began to play. "Remote controlled battery powered speakers, so the storm won't effect them" tori said getting comfy. "Cool" syrus said munching on one of the sticks "yea pretty sweet" tori agreed sipping his hot chocolate as he read. They settled back relaxing"this is a perfect date" tori looked up, syrus blushed reinitializing spoken out loud. 'He's going to yell at me and tell me to get out, because he never wants to see my face again' syrus thought.

Syrus was pulled out of his thoughts by a pair of soft lips capturing his in a kiss. Syrus was surprised, but quickly got over it and returned the kiss, tori pulled back smiling. "I've always thought storms were romantic" he told syrus "I think you're right, does this mean we're going out?" Syrus asked nervously "you tell me" tori said kissing him again. Syrus kissed back eagerly, tori pulled back and they settled back reading, listening to the storm and music.


End file.
